Pirates
Many wicked criminals have risen to try and tear down what MCF has built. History of the Pirates and Chateau’s Rally There is an encouraged sense of competition among the pirate clans. All come from a variety of cultures but the Pirates hadn’t considered joining forces until Chateau. In the early days of the MCF, pirates were lawless, but manageable. However, during the rule of Zael, pirates became more organised. Rivals would collaborate and crime rose. Every survivor pointed to a common figure. A transforming cat that was unbeatable in battle. Every story of this figure had a different power. There was a prophecy by the first Matron, Matron Tonya that one day someone would discover a way to have all eight powers of the spectrum. During Patron Jathan’s coronation, the figure walked in to congratulate him and gave his name: Chateau. Many Menos Ran disciples blessed with four powers, more than most can afford and the most anybody could survive. Chateau encouraged chaos and competition. He found a way to steal noble powers like thought and light that most pirates would have no way to get.even by a Menos Ran disciple. # Chateau: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 pgs # Winston: 999,999,999,999,999,999 pgs # Gino “Papa Gino” Rico: 400,000,000,000,000,000 pgs # Ana “Kaja” Rask: 50,000,000,000,000,000 pgs # Shih “the Empress” Queen: 7,000,000,000,000,000 pgs # Valo “Red Viking” King: 60,000,000,000,000 pgs # Frankie “Loler Fest” Rico: 7,000,000,000,000 pgs # Patio “Plague” Tacos: 5,000,000,000,000 pgs # Ian “Sainte” Verse: 6,000,000,000 # Mozzy “Sad Clown” King: 5,000,000 Former MCF colony lost to Pirate hostile takeover is the major hub for all Pirate space. It’s called Norlins Biodome. All traces of its location has been wiped from the record and Pirate space remains too hostile to travel without heavy protection. Even then, most merchants and infantry ships fall to Pirate attack. Pirate space is constantly changing boundaries mainly due to Chateau inspiring many colonies to rise up and liberate themselves from MCF control. Chateau is the only living thing that can shapeshift into different species, shapes and gender. Chateau is a mystery, an enigma, a rockstar, a mack and more. All power is rewarded. Law and order and peace are illusions, might is right. All are equal if they fight for it, but not all are willing to do so. Get honey, huff riches. That is the Pirate creed. Notable Pirates Eddy "Black Goat" Class ''Eddy "Black Goat" Class'' Powers: Goat (Animal Mutation), Fire Current Status: Terminated Wally "The Corrupted" Child Powers: Light, Air Current Status: Terminated Bob "Bobby Roach" Black Powers: Cockroach (Animal Mutation), Light Current Status: 110,000 pg Bounty Benji "Long Ji" India Powers: Earthworm (Animal Mutation), Firefly (Animal Mutation) Current Status: 200,000 pg Bounty Anne "Kaja" Rask Powers: Barracuda (Animal Mutation), Water Current Status: 6,000,000 pg Bounty Maria "Leggy" Beth Powers: Squid (Animal Mutation), Fire Current Status: 6,000 pg Bounty Frankie "Loler Fest" Rico Powers: Poison Tree Frog (Animal Mutation), Thought Current Status: (7 Trillion) 7,000,000,000,000 pg Bounty Morgan "Moron Ostrich" O' Henry Powers: Ostrich, Light Current Status: Terminated Sid "Dragon" Fransisco Powers: Light, Sound, Dragonfly (Animal Mutation) Current Status: Terminated Po "Po' Boy" Tsai Powers: Flounder (Animal Mutation), Water Current Status: 45,000,000 pg Bounty Shih "Empress Yang" Queen Powers: Thought, Light, Sound, Earth Current Status: 100,000,000,000 pg Bounty Chateau ''Chateau'' Powers: Unknown Current Status: (999 Octillion) 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 pg Bounty Colours and Appearance Flags and symbols are varied from ship to ship and crew to crew. Chateau flies a rainbow flag of red, orange, green, purple with black cat eyes. Winston flies a triangular black flag with a white skull and rainbow eyes. Category:Social Group